Backfire
by Bloody Lover
Summary: IchixHichi Major sex scenes. It's a short story of rape. Reviews are very welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: For my friend Kelsey. What a hoe.**

Chapter 1

You know how there are people in the world that are better off dead? I'm pretty certain you know a few. Have you ever wanted to kill one or a few of them? I pretty sure you have. Are any of them related to you? No? I think that's a lie. Don't be a good child and lie. Everyone has moments where you wish, say, your father would die. What if he died? Not right on the spot, but say right after he treated like dirt and scarred you deeply. What if he had died by being tortured to death? How would you react to that? If you saw his body, would you cry? If news came, would you immediatly forget all the bad things he had ever done and think of only the good things? Would you say he didn't deserve to die? What if you saw him die? How would you react? What if you saw him being abducted, beaten, and tortured? What if you saw his blood spraying from his body and saw him being skinned and burnt? How would you react?

I certainly would be thrilled.

* * *

My job is always so slow. I never liked office work. I don't even remember why I wanted to work here. I guess, if I thought back, it was to support my parasite ex-girlfriend. In the end she dumped me for some pimp with a few cars. Now, I'm stuck here and don't have to guts to go to my boss, spit in his face, and say I quit. It was so pathetic.

"Ichigo!!!" Keigo slid into my cubicle with cupcake in hand. I groaned.

"Oh great... now what?"

"Wha! Did you forget your own birthday!" He grinned. Keigo was such an idiot. But he did always somehow keep me from going insane at this place. The one source of fun was always Keigo. He set the cupcake on my desk, took out a candle and lite it.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo Kurosaki!!" He yelled as loud as he could. I sighed and put a hand for my face.

"Keigo, will you shut up? You could have at least done this without making a fool of yourself."

"Hey! Don't look so blue! How old are you now??? Eh??" He grinned his cat-like grin and lightly elbowed my side. I let out another sigh.

"22."

"Whoa!! Already a year after you're legally aloud to drink! Woo-whoo! I bet there are some ladies just dying to get your number!" He laughed. I growled and gave him a good smack across the head.

"Ouch!! What was that for!"

"Would you shut up already?!" A head popped over the side of my cubicle.

"Don't feel so upset, Ichigo. Just because you're getting old doesn't mean you have to treat Keigo like crap," Rukia said. I smirked.

"Oh, so you want me to go over there and criticize your crappy artwork?" She flung a pencil holder at me effortlessly.

"Shut up, old man!" She snapped.

"Who are you calling old, anyway? You're three years older than me!" She shrugged.

"Yes, but I still look like a high schooler." I groaned.

"Of course you do..." She grinned, then held out a package. There was blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy birthday!" She said. Rukia tossed it onto my lap. I had a few friends here at the office, all of them kept me calm. They knew I was more of an energetic, fighting type. I opened the package and stared at what was inside.

"A... stress ball?"

"Shaped cake!" She exclaimed. The words 'Stress Ball Birthday' were on the curved top in pink icing. I chuckled.

"How funny," I muttered. Two shadows loomed over me. Keigo flinched and hid behind me.

"Holy crap it's the ghosts of death!!" He shrieked. Chad and Renji covered the entrance of my cubicle. Chad looked really threatening, but he was, what you would call, a gentle beast. He had a thin package in his hand. A small smile on his face. Renji, or pineapple head, had a simple box in his hand along with a giant grin.

"Hey, Ichigo!" He yelled.

"Oh god! Not you!" I groaned. He laughed and slapped my shoulder.

"Cheer up! Here, happy birthday!" He threw the box at my chest. Chad handed me his.

"Happy Birthday," He said.

"Yeah, hurry up and open 'em before the boss comes out!" Renji said. Keigo peered over my shoulder.

"What did you get?"

"I don't know!!" I yelled, tossing out from behind me. I opened Renji's first. I felt blush run across my cheeks. Rukia let out a sigh.

"Renji, what the hell!?" I yelled, throwing the box at him. He caught it and laughed.

"What?! Who knows! You may need it!"

"Viagra?! Are you fucking crazy!!" I yelled. He laughed again and threw the box back at me. I glanced up at Rukia, who was shaking her head.

"God... men and their idiotic gifts..." I opened Chad's gift, hoping for something practical.

"Oh! Thanks Chad! Cooking book!" I flipped through the pages.

"You keep ordering out every night. Urahara told me that."

"Oh my god! Why does he spy on me!? Freakin perv!" I muttered.

"Oh! There's the boss! Happy Birthday Ichigo!" Renji said, walking away. Keigo and Chad left as well. Rukia disappeared back to her cubicle. I quickly hid the gifts and went back to paperwork.

* * *

I carefully slipped through the window and flipped on the lights. I let out a hiss of glee. This guy was obviously a loner. Takeout cartons in the trash, barely kept room, and shitty lighting. I never would have thought he was a slob from just watching him at work. It was a pretty funny surprise. I flopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. I unzipped my backpack and dumped everything out on the floor. A bundle of ropes, handcuffs, and a few extra special items. I grinned. Ichigo was going to have the rush of his life tonight. He never would suspect me. He didn't even know me!

"Hahaa!! C'mon home, Ichigo... Daddy is waiting patiently to give you your birthday present!" I hissed.

* * *

Scratching the back of my neck, I fumbled around in my pockets for my wallet. Rukia and Renji were chatting just behind me. I handed the clerk a few bills and picked up my cup of coffee.

"God... coffee is so expensive... but tastes so good!" I said, gulping it down.

"You know, coffee is really bad. Tea is healthier!" Rukia lectured. I groaned.

"Not this again..." Renji laughed.

"Hey, lay off of 'em today! It's his birthday!"

"I just hope my ex doesn't decide to give me a visit today..."

"Oh god! That slut? Ichigo, get over her!"

"Yeah! I mean, Orihime literally has no brains!" Rukia said. I laughed, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Can't argue with that." A hand grabbed the back of my neck. I spat out the coffee and nearly dropped my cup.

"The fuck!?" Uryu hopped in front of me.

"Hello Ichigo!"

"Uryu! What the hell is your problem!?" I coughed. He smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"Happy birthday." He held out a neat package that was decorated professionally. I took it and examined it.

"Did you have a woman decorate this for you- oh wait, you did it. Never mind." He gave me a swift kick in the stomach.

"I'm not a woman!!" I coughed and dropped my coffee, holding my stomach.

"Then why do you own a clothing store?! For women!?!" I yelled. Renji held Uryu back, trying to hold back his hysteric laughter.

"Calm down! Tch! It's Ichigo's birthday! Just let it go!" Rukia chuckled.

"Tempermental idiots. I swear, I should start bringing a camera with me to record everything you idiots do." I ripped open the wrapping, throwing it on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Save the paper!" Uryu said. I stopped and stared at him.

"What?!" I shook my head and opened it, taking out what was inside.

"Uh... what is this?"

"Renji said you wanted a bodysuit like it." My hands shook with rage.

"AN ASSLESS AND CROUCHLESS SUIT!?" Renji fell over laughing. Rukia shook her head, concealing her laughter. I looked it over.

"What the fuck!? Nipples?!" I yelled. Renji laughed harder, kicking his feet out.

"Oh my god! This is great!"

"What? I made it myself. Honestly, Ichigo, I don't want you to return it. I don't know what you would use it for." I crumpled it in my hands and tackled Renji.

"You bastard!!"

"Oi!! Not my fault!!" He yelled, defending himself.

"Hey! Stop fighting!!" Rukia yelled, trying to pull us apart. Uryu picked up something from teh ground.

"You forgot this other part of the gift." I stared at what was in his hand.

"A FUCKING GAG?!!" Renji let out another burst of laughter. I punched him square in the jaw.

"You sick bastard! I'm gonna kill you!!" Rukia gave up and sighed.

"God! You're all idiots! If this keeps up, I'm going to interfere!" She snapped. We kept fighting each other, aiming for each others crouch to make him weak. She let out a growl.

"That's it!!" She grabbed Renji's hair and threw him into a wall. I froze.

"Oh crap! Rukia wait! It's my birthday-!" She grabbed my neck and kicked me in the balls.

"Men!! All alike!" She snapped. I fell to my knees.

"Damn!" Renji let out a weeze.

"Truce!" I crawled to my feet and supported myself on Uryu's shoulder.

"Oh god... I think she turned my balls into a vagina..." He pushed his glasses.

"Impossible, you already have a vagina." I growled and glared at him.

"Remind me to pound you for that tomorrow..." I muttered.

"Ok, get your asses home! It's getting really late. I don't want to be raped on the way home. Remember, Ichigo! Early start tomorrow!" Rukia walked off, Renji following her. I regained my balance and sighed.

"God I hate my job..."

"Why don't you quit?" Uryu said. We started walking. I rubbed my stomach.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I just always imagine just going up to the boss and saying 'I quit', but I just can't do it!"

"Are you afraid of being jobless?"

"No! I know plenty of places that are eager to hire me, I just can't say that I quit! I guess my character keeps me from saying it." Uryu shrugged.

"I could be a child and say it's because you're a woman-" I growled.

"But I'll be mature and say that maybe you've raised yourself to be commited to something no matter what. Even if you know it'll just be bad news for you down the road." I grunted.

"That's reasonable..."

"Of course it is. You're just to dumb to realize it."

"Well, I'll see ya." I waved. Uryu waved back and headed across the street. I walked up the stairs of my flat and fumbled in my pocket for my keys. My eyes were starting to get heavy. Man, I was eager to just flop down on the couch and sleep. I slid the key into the socket and opened the door. I froze. Who the hell was watching the tv? I slowly closed the door, being extra quiet. I sat my things down and crept against the wall. I peeked into the living room. I gasped. He was from work! What was his name? Damn! Everyone said he looked exactly like me. It started with an H, I knew that.

He let out a snore. He was asleep? I saw a few things by his feet. Was that a dildo? What the hell was he doing with a dildo!? Then I saw a better view of the room. It was set up like a bondage room! He had handcuffs on the table, ropes attached to the walls, loops empty and waiting for someone's ankles and wrists to be put in. A few bottles were on the table. It looked like some lotion and something else. I squinted, trying to read the label. It was a sensitivity enhancer. I saw something in his hand. A club?? Damn! This guy was going to fucking rape me!! I took a step to the phone to call the police, then stopped. A grin crept across my face. This guy wanted to fuck, right? Well, what if he became the bitch? I licked my lips. I hadn't fucked anyone since my last girlfriend. That was a few weeks ago.

I stepped into the room and walked to the couch. His set up was pretty good. The wrist ropes were made to constrict and keep someone's hands above their head. The ankle ropes were made to spread someone's out. Then I saw the rope above my head. I smirked. A waist rope. He was prepared. I took the club from his hand and picked up the handcuffs. I took his hands and placed the handcuffs on them. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Shit!!" I let him jump to his feet, trying to pull his hands apart. His eyes were frantic. I grinned.

"Backfire!" I smacked the club across his temple. He fell heavily on the table. I chuckled.

"Now I remember your name. It's close mine too! Hichigo, right? Heh... I won't call the police... I'll just do what you were going to do to me."

* * *

~~~Reader's Point of View~~~

Ichigo had stripped his intruder naked and strapped him in tight. The ropes dug into his skin and slightly cut off circulation to his hands a feet. His ass was pointed up in the air, his hands pulled out above his head. Ichigo ran a finger up his spine, smirking evily.

"It's not in my nature to do this, but lately women have made me a bit sick. Wow... you have some pale skin..." He ran his hand lightly over his back, taking in the texture. Ichigo twirled the gag Uryu accidentally got him in his hand. The bright red balls glistened in the light. He strapped it in his mouth and buckled it extra tight.

"I think it's time he woke up." Ichigo bent down and grabbed the white dick hanging in front of him. He gave it a hard tug. Hichigo's eyes snapped open. He let out a muffled yelp. His shocked eyes wandered around the room. He glanced down at Ichigo, extreme surprise spread across his face.

"Hey there, Hichigo! It's about time you woke up!" He rubbed the tip of Hichigo's dick roughly, making him squirm and moan. Ichigo chuckled.

"Ya know, I think this was what you were going to do to me. Am I right?" He grinned, waiting for an answer. Hichigo let out muffled protests, his eyes filled with rage.

"Heh! I don't think that's the right answer..." Ichigo slid his lips over the tip of Hichigo's dick and bit down. Hichigo let out another muffled yelp and tried to kick his feet. Ichigo growled and punched him in the stomach.

"Quit moving!" Hichigo lowered his head, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth. Ichigo smirked.

"Well... you know... I kind of like this little thing here... I mean sure, I touch mine all the time, but yours! Mmmm! I wonder what it looks like when I do this..." Ichigo inserted the dick in his mouth and sucked on it fiercely. His tongue wrapped around the shaft and rubbed the tip. Hichigo closed his eyes and let out a a few moans. His breath got faster. Ichigo massaged his balls and sucked harder. Hichigo raised his head, blush on his cheeks and let out a long moan. Cum spilt into Ichigo's mouth. He took the dick out of his mouth and swallowed it.

"Huh... so that's why girls love this stuff... not bad!" Ichigo's eyes examined Hichigo's back. They wandered his white skin until they came to his as. Since his legs were wide open, he could clearly see his asshole. He lightly ran his fingers down Hichigo's back, mack him shiver. His fingers crawled down the bottom of his back and lightly brushed his ass cheeks. His forefinger poked at Hichigo's hole. He let out a muffled yell of protest. He twisted his back, trying to avoid Ichigo's finger. Ichigo smirked.

"Now, I was going to be easy, but you just made it worse!" He shoved his finger up Hichigo's ass and stirred his finger around. Hichigo shuddered, his eyes wide.

"I don't see the big deal about it! You were gonna do the same to me, weren't you?" Hichigo's dick grew stiff, pulsing with eagerness to cum. Ichigo could see it easily and smirked.

'Your'e enjoying this? You sadistic little freak... I'll fix your ejaculation problem!" Ichigo ripped his finger from his ass and found a little bit of twine under the couch. He bent down and wrapped it around the base of Hichigo's dick. He grined and tapped his dick.

"Now, you're gonna be tortured by not being able to cum! That would really suck if it were me. But it's not!" Ichigo undid his pants, letting his dick flop out. He rubbed the tip into Hichigo's back. Hichigo let out muffled screams of protest, his eyes filled with wild rage.

"Oh shut up! You were gonna do it to me! So don't fucking complain!"

* * *

**Oh my god. Kelsey, you'd better suck up to me you bitch. Just because I'm not a very good ICHIGO Yaoi writer, I'm gonna post another chapter sometime later. That's right, you have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Prepare yourselves. Control your pants now. If you're a guy (love ya) have a few tissues ready. This is a hot and heavy chapter. Maybe. I might be evil. Let's find out, shall we~~~~....**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo lightly pulled on Hichigo's hair, pulling his head up slightly. He bent over him and grinned evily. Hichigo's eyes were filled with rage, but traces of fear were in them. Ichigo's dick stiffened at the sight. He ran a finger down his cheek.

"Hehe... I think you're gonna really love this part. I know I am!" Hichigo let out a strem of muffled curses. Ichigo's hand trailed down his back and poked at his ass.

"Real nice ass you have here..." He moved around behind Hichigo and let his fingers trickle down the crack of his ass. He sneered and positioned the tip of his dick right over Hichigo's asshole. Hichigo thrashed in his bonds and let out a stream of useless muffled screams and curses. Ichigo grabbed one side of his hip and gripped it hard.

"No lotion, buddy! This may hurt a bit!!" He rammed his cock into Hichigo's ass. He let out a pleasure filled groan. Hichigo screamed, his body twitching in pain. Ichigo threw his head back, letting out a loud sigh. He pulled his cock out roughly and slammed it back in, over and over. Hichigo let out a scream of pain with each thrust pushed into him. Ichigo grabbed his hips and gripped him tightly, slapping his ass against the base of his cock with each thrust. Blood slid down Hichigo's pulsing dick and fell to the floor. Hichigo's cries of pain grew weaker and soon died away. Ichigo kept ramming his cock into his ass, harder and harder. Wet, slapping sounds filled the room. The television screen flickered between images of the current broadcast. Ichigo let out a thrilled cry.

"Oh god, yes!!" His cum filled Hichigo's ass. The hot semen seeped out of his asshole as Ichigo pulled out. He let out a few breath and slapped Hichigo's ass.

"You... oh! You have such a good little asshole!" He let out an exhausted laugh and sat on the floor. As Ichigo was catching his breath, he noticed that Hichigo wasn't yelling or cursing him. He glanced around at his face. Hichigo's face was red with blush, his eyes closed, and drool sliding down his chin.

"Huh... you know for your streams of cussing... you look like you enjoyed that." He stood up and unbuckled the gag around Hichigo's mouth.

"Oi... are you alive?" He bent down to face Hichigo. His eyes staring at Hichigo's closed ones. He smirked and stood up, grabbing Hichigo's chin and holding his mouth up to his cock.

"Well... you fainted. Punishment for being a pussy! Hehe..." He shoved his cock into Hichigo's mouth. He grinned and began moving his cock in and out.

"Tch... if you were awake I'd say 'Get rid of those teeth!' But too bad! I'll have to deal with it- Ngh!" Ichigo was taken by surprise with Hichigo suddenly sucking his cock. The bound slave was vigirously sucking and deep-throating Ichigo's cock. His eyes stared at Ichigo's shaft as it moved in and out of his mouth. His tongue was wrapped around his dick. He covered the cock in spit and sucked it off with much eagerness. Ichigo let out hot breaths, enjoying the pleasureable blowjob. His cock pulsed with each lick Hichigo made. He grasped Hichigo's hair and began to pull him against his cock.

"D-damn...! If... If I knew you'd enjoy this...! Fuck!" He held Hichigo's face against the shaft of his cock.

"Swallow it!!!" He yelled. Cum sprayed into Hichigo's mouth. He eagerly swallowed it and sucked on the tip, making sure to get all of the cum. Ichigo took in a few fast breaths, trying to regain his air and sat down again. Hichigo stared at him with calm eyes. Ichigo glared at him.

"Fucking... damn, you're just enjoying this, aren't you!? There's no point in that if I'm trying to fucking scar you for life!" Hichigo grinned.

"Dumbshit... If you can't put pieces of a puzzle together, then let me tell you why I fucking enjoy this!" He licked his lips and grinned sadistically.

"First off, I'm a sadist. I haven't been raped in the ass that hard since I was nine. I must say, you're pretty damn good... Second off, I came here to fuck you. I expected this to be my bondage dream come true! Since it sort of backfired on me... I guess you could say my dream turned around and I decided to enjoy being tied up and fucked against my will." He let out a hiss-like chuckle. Ichigo growled.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!"

"You're a pussy!" Hichigo chimed, laughing. Ichigo reached out a punched him in the face.

"I wouldn't be talking shit if I were you right now!!" Hichigo merely let out a loud laugh.

"You can't even hit me right as of right now! Hahahaa! How long was it? Hmm?" His grin turned almost catlike.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"How long did it take for you to be 'satisfied' and be... sitting there... catching your breath like a woman? Hmm?" He chuckled. Ichigo had a line of frustrated blush across his cheeks.

"What!?"

"I think... oh... maybe twenty minutes! I'm not sure... no... that seems a bit long..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo screamed, leaping to his feet.

"If it were me, I would've lasted at least an hour to cum twice."

"Motherfucker! Shut up!" Ichigo punched him again. Hichigo let out another laugh.

"Stop laughing!"

"Stop panting!! God, it's so frustrating! You sound like a woman! I'm not 'regretting what I was going to do' so you're bitching and going on about how I should shut up and threatening to hit me- oh! Or worse! Hahahaaa! I told you, I'm sadistic! It won't work on me, baby!" He laughed wickedly. Ichigo growled.

"Get the fuck out!" He growled. Hichigo kept laughing. Ichigo ripped the handcuffs off and undid the ropes.

"Now get the fuck out of here!!" He yelled. Hichigo slowly got to his feet. His dick was still hard and still had the rope tightly wrapped around the base. He put a hand on his hip and scratched his head.

"Now... what am I going to do about this, nya?" He grinned. Ichigo growled again. Hichigo shrugged and began to undo the constricting wrap.

"Just get the hell out!" Hichigo chuckled, moving slowly to exit the room. Ichigo let his guard down and turned to the television, running a hand through his hair. Hichigo took the opprotunity and leapt onto his back.

"Hey sweety!" He yelled, pressing Ichigo's face to the floor. An evil grin was spread across Hichigo's face.

"Never turn your back on someone with a boner, sweety! Geheheahahaa!" He spread Ichigo's legs and immediately forced his cock into his asshole. Ichigo let out a scream of pain, his eyes wide. Hichigo buried his nails into his skin, grinning and licking the back of his neck.

"Wow, baby! Nice ass you got here!" He yelled, laughing wildly. Ichigo let out yelps of pain. He squirmed underneath Hichigo's body, his legs were shaking with pain. Hichigo quickly pulled back a bit, grinning and grunting.

"Wow, you're just suckin' me in here. Do you like it that much? Kehaha!" He slammed back into his ass again. He repeated it over and over again, never letting the barrage down. Blood slowly began to trickle onto the rug from Ichigo's asshole. Ichigo buried his fingers into the rug, desperately grabbing it. His head rested against the floor, his eyes were shut tight and drool ran down his chin. He let out more cries of pain as Hichigo continued to violently rape his ass.

"God! Stop!!! Please, stop!!" He screamed.

"Oh no! It's gonna keep going until I cum!" Hichigo hissed in his ear. He reached down below Ichigo's waist and grabbed onto his throbbing cock.

"Whoa! Getting a little hard down here I see! Mmm!" He gripped it tight in his hand and kept ahold of it as he pounded his cock into his ass harder. He raised his head up and let out a gasp.

"Fuck yes!!" He hissed. He sprayed his cum into Ichigo's asshole. Some of it mixed in with the blood dripping from his ass and fell to the floor. Hichigo chuckled and violently pulled out of his ass. He fiddled with Ichigo's dick in his fingers and pressed himself against Ichigo's back. Ichigo was panting, blush covering his cheeks. His entire torso was pressed against the ground in exhaustion. Hichigo licked his ear, his breath running down his neck.

"That was really enjoyable, Ichigo-kun... You see how rough I can get? Hehee... you have a really nice body though..." He ran his hand down his side. Ichigo sucked in a breath.

"Fucker...!" He whispered.

"Yes I am! Tehehee!" Hichigo put his fingers in Ichigo's mouth and worked them around. Ichigo's tongue ran around his fingers eagerly. His hot breath slid down his hand quickly. Hichigo grinned.

"So sexy..." He hissed. He tugged on Ichigo's cheek, forcing him to turn his head to the side. He stretched forward and licked his lips. Ichigo's tongue lashed out and met his. Hichigo let out a chuckle and kissed him, letting his tongue curl around his. He roughly grabbed his chin and pulled away, grinning. Ichigo let out a loud breath. His eyes were begging for another kiss. His cheeks were hot and body getting warm.

"Please... god! More!!" He gasped. Hichigo grinned.

"More? Is that what I heard? Fufufufu..." He stood up and stretched.

"I dunno! I mean you really wore me out, Ichigo-kun. I think I should just hit the sack-" Ichigo eagerly got to his knees and wrapped his lips around Hichigo's dick. He sucked it and licked it over and over again. His eyes were half closed, his fingers tickling the base and craddling his balls. His free hand was jerking himself off. Hichigo grinned and leaned his head back, letting out a pleasure filled sigh. He rested a hand on Ichigo's head, running his fingers in his hair. He scrunched up his face as his climax came. Ichigo let it spray on his face, his mouth open and tongue hanging out. Hichigo grinned happily when he looked down. He saw Ichigo cum as well. His white cream spraying out on the carpet made Hichigo feel excited. He let out a sigh and bent down to Ichigo's level, holding his chin in his rough fingers.

"Ichigo, it's getting quite late. I don't know if I'm going to be doing... this much activity with you tonight!" He grinned. Ichigo kissed his hand and stared into his eyes.

"Just a little more. Please."

"No, no... I believe it's time to go..." He stood up and grabbed his pants which were laying in front of the door. As he was pulling them on, Ichigo went to him and lightly hugged him.

"Stay for tonight." Hichigo chuckled.

"Nope. Although we both got a lot of joy out of tonight, I'm afraid that I don't want to give you everything you want. It'd go against my original goal." He pulled Ichigo's arms off of him and tugged on his shirt. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, blush on his cheeks.

"Damn... I can't believe I got caught up in that..." He muttered. Hichigo gave a hiss like chuckle and turned around.

"You know... you can keep all that stuff in there. I mean, it seems to me that you'll want something to remember me by! Hehe, I'll see you later, Ichigo-kun..." He turned to the door, a grin on his face. Ichigo let out a soft sigh, his head lowered and slowly went to the living room. His heart was heavy and filled with regret.

"Damn... I'm so... caught up in it now... but it felt so good...!" He whispered.

"Oi, Ichigo-kun!" Hichigo called. Ichigo looked up, staring at Hichigo who was motioning him to come. He walked towards him.

"Uh... yeah?" Hichigo put a hand around the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ichigo was frozen solid, but Hichigo's skilled tongue persuaded him to melt into the passion. For a few moments, Ichigo felt on his tongue running on the inside of Hichigo's. They parted, a small line of spit running between their open mouths. Hichigo licked his lips and chuckled. Ichigo put a hand to his mouth, his face hot. He went to the door, opening it and waving to Ichigo.

"Well! See you at work tomorrow, Ichigo-kun! Hehehe!" He closed the door behind him. Ichigo let out an exhausted sigh and fell to his knees. His body was trembling.

"Damn... oh... fuck!" He put a hand to his forehead.

"What the hell... did I just do?? I never felt that way about anyone... let alone a guy before!!" He closed his eyes.

"Dammit... hehe... Hehaha... Hahaha... HAHAHAA!" Ichigo let out a long laugh, letting his voice ring throughout the house. A small, faint hint of insanity was in it.

"Hichigo, you'd better prepare your ass... I know you may be thinking the same, but I'm going to get you harder than you think you're gonna get me! I'll get you under my control... If we're gonna have this kind of a relationship, and I don't object to it at all, then I'm not going to be under your thumb! You're gonna be the fucking bitch!! The one I'm going to be fucking!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo limped into the office the next day. A sour expression was on his face. Rukia was nervously drumming her fingers on her arm, a displeased look on her face. He slowly walked past her.

"Where the hell have you been? You're thirty minutes late!" She hissed. He let out a groan.

"Oh... don't get me started..." He muttered.

"I want an explination, I clocked your ass in for you! I almost got in trouble!" She hissed. He flopped down in his chair and let out a loud moan.

"I got.... uh..."

_I can't tell her what really happened. 'Oh sorry, Rukia, I spent almost all of last night fucking some guy in the ass, and then he did me. Sorry about that. We were rough._

"I got hit right in the ass with a steel baseball bat. Stupid kids were being little thugs and rammed it right on it. Damn, it fucking hurts!"

"Not much of an explination..."

"Well I couldn't walk so I missed the bus and had to fucking walk here! No taxi would take me because it looked like I was about to fucking shit all over the place with my limping!" He snapped. Rukia sighed.

"I thought you could take a hit, Ichigo. Gez. I mean, it doesn't take that long to walk from here to your house. Even in the heavy foot traffic in this area." She peeked over her shoulder and shuddered.

"And you picked a bad day to be handicapped. Boss is in a foul mood." She quickly ran off. Ichigo groaned and turned on his computer. Soi Fon put her hands on her waist, a cross looked on her face.

"Ichigo, where were you? I saw you coming through that door just a few seconds ago. Where... were... you...?" She growled. He held his stomach.

_Damn bitch._

"Well, I ate a really, really rotten piece of mexican meat last night. Apparently, raw meat can really fuck up your digestive track. So, I didn't want to stink up this floors bathrooms and headed down to the clerks bathrooms." Soi Fon smirked.

"Well, I see my common sense is rubbing off on you, Kurosaki. Keep working." She stalked away. He sighed and started fiddling with the keyboard.

"C'mon... work... don't fr- aw god dammit... I am not rebooting this," He growled. A small screen bleeped up, covering the current one. He paused.

"Shit, a god damn virus? The hell! I didn't even do anyt- wait a second..." He read the small text on the screen.

'Dear Ichigo,

Nice story you told to Soi Fon earlier. Covering up for our little dance last night? I would apologize for making you limp, but, I'm afraid that I just enjoyed it too much. And I know you enjoyed it as well. Maybe during lunch break we could have a quick one. Or maybe it should wait until after work? I know you would enjoy going through our little experience again like last night. In fact, if I remember correctly it went something like this...' Ichigo stared at the screen for a while.

"What the hell does this thing mean?" He tried to exit off of the screen. A video appeared. He blinked and stared at it.

"Uh..." It began to play. Ichigo's face quickly flushed a bright red. He began to spaz.

"Whoa!! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled. He clicked every button on his keyboard. Ichigo was mounted on Hichigo, moans of pleasure filled the speakers. Ichigo finally managed to turn off his computer. His face was a brick red, his heart thumping fast. Rukia peaked over the cubicle wall.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered. He flickered his eyes around the room. Almost everyone was staring at him.

"Uh... just... computer troubles.... hehe... heh..." He stammered. He ducked down low, embarressed. Rukia ducked back down behind her wall. Renji stopped by, munching on a donut.

"What the hell was that just now?" He said through his food.

"God dammit, Renji, stop saying you like men." Renji let out a growl.

"I just asked a fucking question! Don't get fucking pricky with me!"

"Look who's talking..."

"Fuck you!"

"Aw, how sweet. I bet you really wanna, don't you?" Ichigo snickered. Renji choked on his donut, his face flustered with red.

"Shut the fuck up, fag!" He snapped as he walked away. Ichigo turned back to his computer. He brought up some work files and started work. A screen popped up.

"Aw, what the hell is it now?"

_Hey, I was wondering, do you like dick rings? _Ichigo's eyes widened.

"H... hell?"

_Cause I just found out that if you put on a dick ring... and erection will last maybe, oh say, ten hours! Did you know that? It's better than viagra! I also found out that male assholes are a lot more sensitive than the dick itself. Hmph, I wonder if that's still true with you after last night. I'm pretty sure your dick is more sensitive. _Ichigo's face got extra hot.

"Fucking... Hichigo... dammit!" He hissed.

_Don't get pissed at me! I can fucking send that video to everyone in the office if I wanted to! So just deal with it. _Ichigo growled.

_Blackmail... of course. Fucking asshole._

"How the hell do I reply to this stupid thing?" He clicked around on the box, trying to find some sort of bar to type in. Another box appeared.

_You want to reply? Yes....? Then log onto this website: GorgeOUSTaLk. Make sure you type it exactly like that, or else you're gonna get lesbian porn. _Ichigo brought up his internet and type in the name. In a few seconds, he made an account. In just a few seconds, he had a message.

_Hi Ichigo! How are you, honey? You feeling good? I know your dick would feel better if it was getting sucked! _Ichigo slammed his head into his desk.

"Asshole!" He quickly typed a reply.

_I bet your face would feel better with my- _He paused. He kept wondering if he should dare to type the obscene response. He gulped.

_I bet your face would feel better with my cum on it. _He pushed enter to send it. He almost felt like eyes were staring at him from all angles. He didn't want to get caught doing any of this. A reply came.

_Oh, Ichigo, I didn't think you'd open up like that! Of course I do agree to that... I would like you cum all over my face. Man I'd like to lick your dick too. _Ichigo could only stare. He gulped and let out a hot breath.

_How would you like it shoved up your ass? _Just as soon as he sent it, he grabbed the screen.

"Shit no!! What the fuck did I just do!?" He hissed.

_Oh... Ichigo... I didn't realize you really liked it that much. Heheh, Now I'm wishing lunch would come early. _Ichigo moaned. What had just happened was getting Ichigo deeper into the situation.

_Hey Ichigo, I have a pic I want ya to see. _He stared at the message, puzzled. A notification popped up on the screen. He clicked on it and waited for the picture to load. He grabbed the edges of his seat and bit his lip to conceal his yelp of surprise.

_Look how excited I am, Ichi-kun! _A picture of Hichigo's white dick, erect fully and obviously pulsing, covered the screen. He scrambled to exit out of it, hoping not to have anyone discover him. He panted, the shock and stress was wearing him out.

"Jesus christ, this is really bad!" He could feel his cock pushing at the material at his pant.

"This is not the time!" He hissed.

_So, Ichi-kun? Having some problems? Heheheh! _Ichigo growled and typed a reply.

_Fuck is wrong with you!? I could have gotten fired!!!!! _He waited for a reply.

_Oh please, if you were about to get caught, I would know._

_Know? How the fuck would you know!?_

_I work with security, dumbass. I control the locks and alarms and cameras! I'm a computer geek, smarty. _Ichigo looked up at the cameras posted around the office. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

_No wonder I never see you around here._

_I'm not a square like you._

_Haha. Fucker._

_Yes, I am a fucker. A fucker of you. _Ichigo blushed again and prepared to type a reply.

**Hich155GO HAS LOGGED OUT. **He let out a small curse under his breath and exited out of the site.

"Why did he log out...?" He blinked.

"Why's it so quiet?" I stood up and looked around. His face dropped. It was already lunch.

"Son of a bitch!" He said. He walked out of his cubicle quickly and headed downstairs. He kept muttering curses under his breath, wishing he had noticed it all earlier. He passed by the security room on the second floor and skidded to a halt. He stared at the door.

_He works with security, huh? I wonder... _He put his hand on the knob, then stopped.

"No... too stupid... those other guys would be there." He slowly walked on, shoving his hands into his pockets. He started to hum a bit to himself, making his way to the lunchroom where he ate with his friends. He went past the bathroom. With a quick movement, a hand lurched out and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. Ichigo was thrown on the ground, landing on his ass.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled, rubbing his head. Hichigo stood, grinning evily over him.

"Hey, Ichi-kun..." He licked his lips. Ichigo's face flushed with blood.

"W... What the hell are you doing?" He said. He chuckled.

"Oh... just doing what we said we were gonna do. You know, fuck." He grinned and hissed.

"I just can't wait to taste it all again..." Ichigo shivered. He backed up a bit as Hichigo began to crawl onto him.

"Now wait a second! Someone will come in here and it'll be just one shitty mess!"

"Oh please... this bathroom is notorious for being closed every other day. Let's just say I found the 'our of order' sign..." He grinned. He threw open his shirt and rammed his lips to Ichigo's. He was taken back by surprise instantly. Hichigo made short work of the clothes that seperated their bodies. Ichigo was barely able to keep his own body under his own control. Hichigo was like a hypnotist through passion. His cock was rock hard in a second. The rubbing between Ichigo's theighs was making his own cock hard as well. Hichigo's tongue swirled around Ichigo's like a snake. His hand stroked Ichigo's cock with smooth strokes. Ichigo was barely able to catch is breath in the passion.

"W... wait... wait!! Hold it!" Ichigo stammered. Hichigo paused.

"What's the matter?" His voice filled with disappointment. Ichigo's face was filled with blush.

"This is too fast! It just can't happen like this!!" He pushed Hichigo off of him and stood up, his cock still erect. Hichigo grinned and licked his lips.

"Too fast? I don't think little Ichigo Jr. down there thinks so. What's that Ichigo Jr.? You want me to suck you...?" He reached for his cock. Ichigo lurched back against the wall.

"No! Not here! Not now! Alright!? I don't want to fuck right now!" He snapped. Hichigo frowned.

"You don't want to fuck? Who said anything about you?" He stood up and slithered towards Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo... you aren't fucking anyone today!" Ichigo's eyes fluttered with fright.

"What?" Hichigo slammed a hand against the wall next to Ichigo's head. His face was inches from his.

"Bend over... bitch..." He hissed. Ichigo was frozen. His eyes wide. Hichigo grinned evily and hissed a laugh. He grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and flipped him over, his face facing the wall. Ichigo began to protest.

"Hey!! No way!! Get off of me!" Hichigo grabbed his head and slammed his cheek into the wall.

"Shush, bitch! Now stick your ass out so I can fuck it!" Ichigo struggled to get control. But Hichigo was too strong. He pulled Ichigo's ass out and managed to spread apart his legs. With one fluid movement, his cock pounded into Ichigo's ass. He let out a yelp and bit his lip in pain. Hichigo let out a loud sigh.

"Oh!! I've missed this ass allllllll day long!! Man Ichigo! You have a natrual talent to tighten up... oh so fine!!" He slid his cock out and slammed it back in, over and over again. Ichigo yelped and moaned in pain. At first. Then, it slowly turned to pleasure. His own cock was erect, hard as a rock. It was pulsing with want to cum. It kept touching the wall with each movement Hichigo did in him. Hichigo dug his nails into Ichigo's skin, drawing a little bit of blood. Ichigo was ready to cum. His cock was pulsing with the urge to cum. Hichigo kept slapping against Ichigo's ass, pumping him continueously with his hard cock. Ichigo could feel his insides get stirred up. His entire body went completely numb. His mouth hung open, hot breaths puffing up against the wall. Hichigo let out a grunt, his entire body tensed up.

"I'm gonna cum!" He hissed. Ichigo let out a moan.

"God!!!" A stream of hot cum raced inside of Ichigo's ass. Hichigo took out his cock and patted Ichigo's ass.

"Oh, that was a nice little fuck." He turned away from him, quickly wiping away the cum from his dick and started to pull his clothes back on. Ichigo's knees trembled. He supported himself on the wall and faced Hichigo.

"That's it? Just that little five minute quicky?" He seemed really mad with how short the passion was. Hichigo smirked, buckling his pants.

"Well, it's lunch break, isn't it? We're not going to make a baby or anything. It's not supposed to be delicate work! I mean, people do that all the time!" He kicked Ichigo's clothes towards him.

"But they don't do it that quick and just leave it at that!" Ichigo snapped, reaching down for his clothes. Hichigo buttoned his shirt up and chuckled.

"Really? You realize I'm a security worker, right? I work the cameras, I told you that. You don't think I don't see all the people fucking in this company?" Ichigo zipped up his pants and glared at him, blush still on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hichigo laughed loudly.

"Your best friend... hmm... red hair... what's his name?" Ichigo paused in the middle of putting on his shirt.

"Renji?"

"Yeah! Pineapple head! That's him! Well, him and that delicate flower, uh... shit, what's her name? Black hair... hmm!" Hichigo scratched his head.

"Rukia...?" Ichigo slipped on his shit and started buttoning it up.

"Rukia! Yeah! R and R! That's the couple!"

"Couple?"

"Yeah! Everyday around this time, if you or anyone else aren't eating with them, they head to one of the janitors closest and hit if off. Really hard and heavy!" Ichigo stared at him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?! No they don't! They don't like each other like that!!"

"Who said they had to like each other? God damn, Ichigo, many men and women have sex with people they don't like! Let alone even know! I mean, the first few times they did it, it was real slow. Kept coming back to work late. But then they got real quick. Whew! I mean, Rukia learned how to really get Renji's weak spots!" Hichigo went on about how Rukia and Renji had sex many times and did a numerous amounts of different positions. When he was finished, he waited for Ichigo's reaction.

"You know, I expected you to still be in denial. I have tapes if you wanna watch 'em..." He grinned. Ichigo chuckled. He fixed his hair and walked past Hichigo.

"I believe every word... But you are one sick pervert." He headed to the door.

"What!? Me a pervert?! May I remind you who raped me last night!" He snapped.

"Oh? And who wanted to do that first? Oh! And did that AFTER!" Ichigo retorted. They glared at each other. Hichigo broke into laughter.

"You are an interesting little bitch aren't you?? Hahahaaa!!" He screamed. Ichigo left, he could still hear Hichigo laughing. He headed back upstairs, trying to shake off the awkwardness in his walk. He could feel Hichigo's cum moving around in his ass. He came down the hallway that lead to his office and saw a door open. Rukia and Renji came out, blush lightly spread across their cheeks. Rukia was fixing his hair quickly; as if she had done it hundreds of times before white Renji fixed his tie. Ichigo stopped. He grinned. A yelp of laughter escaped his throat. Renji and Rukia spun around to face him.

"Uh! Ichigo! Hey, man!" Renji grinned. He concealed a snicker in a cough.

"Hey Renji! I looked for you at lunch. Where were you?" Rukia proceeded to walk away, hoping to escape the situation.

"Rukia!! I looked for you to! Where were you guys?" Ichigo grinned.

"I was at the bathroom. Man, burritos are shit! Literally! Hahaha!" Renji laughed. Rukia coughed.

"I was doing some extra work..." She muttered. Ichigo grinned and put an arm around Renji; dragging him towards Rukia; whom he also put his arm around.

"Say... tell me where you find all your little fucking places... I've got somebody I really can't keep out of my pants..." He muttered. Rukia blushed heavily. Renji's words were stolen from his lips.

"Wha... what...?" Rukia said. Ichigo laughed.

"I'm just fucking around with you guys!" He slapped them on the back.

"Or am I?" He grinned and walked on. Renji and Rukia were frozen in their places. Ichigo walked back to his cubicle and sat down. He let out a sigh and started working. He was already a bit behind from this morning. A message appeared on the screen.

_So, how about after work we take an unexpected sick leave week and just... let it all out? Eh? Bitchy-poo? _Ichigo smirked. His imagination was immidiately put to work; thinking up a sex dungeon.

_Let it all out? Sure. Maybe we could get a few extra items. Maybe some drugs? And while we're at it, why not a night out for dinner? It'll be like a date! _He chuckled to himself.

_A date? HA!!! LOLZ!! I'll load you up with so many drugs and sex toys, you won't be able to figure out which hole is for shitting and which hole is for eating! You'll just want to fuck in both! _Ichigo smirked.

_I can't wait._

* * *

**End.**

**Yes. Fucking end. I don't want to hear you go on about wanting it to be longer!! Shhhh!! Bad! I give you no muffins. I can't torture poor Hichigo. Poor guy can hardly stand sticking to just one hole. Oh! Sorry, did I just type that out loud? Thanks all for reading.**

**Don't hump the computer. BAD!! Don't nasty up the machine! You need to look for other 'material'! Now review my story and do something else. Shoo. Spam no no.**

**Hichigo: Stop being a bitch.**

**Do you want me to make a sequel where you're the bitch?**

**Ichigo: I wouldn't mind!**

**Hichigo: Shut up!! *jerks on leash***

**Ichigo: XP Ugh!!**

**Hichigo: You're lucky you're the author....**

**You're lucky you're insane. Cause if you weren't, this stroy wouldn't exsist.**

**Ichigo: I can be insane!**

**Brought on by drugs....**

**Hichigo: HAA!**

**Ichigo: *-_- grrr.... I'm gonna tell Zangetsu!**

**Hichigo: Threesome? XD**

**-_- No. I'm not making Zangetsu fuck a bitch and albino.**

**Ichigo: I'm not a bitch!!**

**Hichigo: Hehe... you're a bitch...**

**Zangetsu: I heard my name.**

**Hichigo: Threesome coming true!!!!**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Hichigo: Shut up bitch. *Yank leash***

**Ichigo: GUH!!**

**Zangetsu: Threesome? No!**

**Thank god, he's sane-**

**Zangetsu: I'd better be on top.**

***Facepalm* Thanks all for reading anyways... -_- What's with the leash?**

**Hichigo: Foreplay!**


End file.
